


Sklep z herbatami

by Coralovsky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shopping, Tea
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Crypto pracuje w sklepie z herbatami
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 3





	Sklep z herbatami

**Author's Note:**

> Mój humor osiągnął dno...

Tae oparł łokcie o wąski blat obracając głowę w stronę świetlistych okien swojego sklepu. Słońce rozlało się po chodnikach miasta zbierając licznych przechodniów spragnionych smaku jego promieni. Dzięki Bogu było już po największym ich przypływie i sklep świecił pustkami. Tae obejrzał się na półki, z których zniknęła większość herbat. Reszta małych, papierowych paczuszek poukładana była w zgrabne rządki czekająca tylko na kolejną falę klientów.   
Mały dzwoneczek zawieszony u drzwi zaśpiewał cichutko a do środka wolnym krokiem wszedł Elliot. Już na wejściu uderzyła go fala rozmaitych, herbacianych zapachów, które zmieniały się co krok i coraz skuteczniej atakowały nos Witta.   
\- Przerwa. – rzucił zimnym głosem Tae mierząc wzrokiem nowego klienta.   
\- Co? – oburzył się Elliot. – Najlepszemu przyjacielowi takie coś robić?  
Crypto uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Wiesz… Pieniądze mogą zmienić wszystko.   
Elliot skrzywił się.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki łasy na mamonę.   
Tae machnął ręką i odchylił się na drobnym taborecie.  
\- Co chcesz? Myślałem, że tacy jak ty nie przepadają za herbatą.  
\- Wolę kawę to prawda, ale mała odmiana nie zaszkodzi. Prawda?  
\- Pewnie. – Tae kiwnął głową. – Doradzić ci coś.  
\- Spokojnie sam sobie poradzę. – odparł dumnie Elliot i skierował się w stronę wysokich szafek.  
Tae oparł głowę o podstawę dłoni i beznamiętnym wzorkiem obserwował sylwetkę Elliota. Mężczyzna stawał na palcach, kucał, schylał się by przeczytać drobne nadruki z nazwą herbaty. Przez chwilę Witt wydał mu się całkiem atrakcyjny w swoich idealnie przylegających do ciała ubraniach  
\- Wiesz co… - zaczął Elliot łamanym głosem. – Bo wiesz… Ja… Niekoniecznie…  
Crypto wstał i nachylił się nad mężczyzna wskazując jedną z wielu paczek z herbatą.  
\- Myślę, że biała będzie najlepsza dla ciebie. Nie jest ani za słodka ani za gorzka. Jest też dobra dla tych, którzy nie lubią herbat owocowych.   
\- Ta ma ciekawą nazwę. – rzucił Elliot wskazując na jedną z paczuszek.  
Crypto zmrużył oczy.  
\- To kakao… - mruknął.   
\- Brzmi egzotycznie. Dobra jest?  
\- Elliot… Ty wiesz co to jest kakao?  
\- Herbata. W końcu jesteśmy w sklepie z herbatami. Co innego możesz tutaj sprzedawać?   
Tae wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Właściwie… To taka herbata, którą robi się na mleku. Na pewno ci zasmakuje.  
\- Biorę. W końcu znasz się na rzeczy.   
Crypto chwycił małą paczkę, wstukał parę cyferek w kasę, która otworzyła się z dźwięczącym dźwiękiem.   
\- To będzie dycha. Promocja dla dobrych znajomych.  
Elliot wyciągnął banknot.  
\- Jak już mówimy o herbacie… - zaczął. – To może… Czasami wyskoczylibyśmy… No ale wiesz nie nalegam… Na jakąś kawę? Pewnie wolisz herbatę to na herbatę byśmy mogli wyskoczyć.   
Crypto raz jeszcze zmierzył mężczyznę wzrokiem. Po plecach Elliota przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- Jutro o piętnastej mam przerwę.   
\- Ok. Będę o piętnastej. – powiedział szybko Elliot starając się ukryć swoje podniecenie i radość.  
\- Ja wybieram herbatę.  
\- Pewnie, pewnie. W końcu jesteś mistrzem herbat.  
Elliot ruszył do drzwi, ale stanął w progu.  
\- Jutro o piętnastej? – spytał jakby nadal niepewny.  
\- O piętnastej.  
\- Ok.  
Mężczyzna wyskoczył, a zza okien dało się dojrzeć jak podskakuje z radości.  
Tae uśmiechnął się i chwycił swój kubek z kakao.


End file.
